mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Bacon
Bacon is a member of Roflcopter Squad and operates under the callsign Roflcopter 2. He first appeared in Episode 4 of Thunderbirds101's series The War in the ROFL Island Chain, where he was sent aboard a LOL-130 cargo plane to the ROFL Island Chain as part of Operation Island Liberation, along with Microsoft Sam, Radar Overseer Scotty, Diarrhea, Taco, and Chainsaw. His motto is "Bacon. Bacon. Needs more bacon. Wrap everything in bacon. Life Is bacon. Bacon bacon." Like his name and motto show, he's obsessed with bacon to the point of it being a fetish. His voice is American Voice #3 low pitched. In the Microsoft Sam´s Canada Day Special 2012, Sam mentions that Bacon is a soldier working under his command.thumb|right|231x231px Here are some examples of Bacon in a video named Bacon's fetish trip: Alternate Continuities Here is a list of how bacon appears in other TTS Universes: *Bacon appears in the nkrs200 Universe as an Anti-Hero. Not only is he obsessed with Bacon in nkrs200's videos, he also tends to steal some errors or choices from errors that Sam reads. Currently, Bacon has stolen several errors in the more recent nkrs200's Videos. * In AceOfSpadesProduc100's universe, Bacon is seen carrying a gun with interchangeable ammo cartridges (Water, Fire, Shrapnel, etc.), and likes turning everything into bacon because he's a soldier and loves to turn his enemies into bacon while at war. Microsoft Sam likes to call him "Bacon Midas", named after King Midas in Greek mythology who turned everything into gold, except Bacon turns everything into bacon instead of gold. * In Tigerclaw64's universe, he is as insane as his friend Banana. And he being insane to bacon since he accidentally touched a bacon. *In thetick532's world, Bacon has a Mexican half brother named Tocino and a girlfriend named Canadian Bacon. He is also Gold's twin brother and a distant cousin of Sam. * In Coopersmadog's videos, Bacon is Radar Overseer Scotty's brother, has a Bacon Car, works at a butcher shop specializing in pork, and was elected Mayor of Manchac City, where Sam lives, but was recalled because of his foolishness and incompetence. * In ShelltoonTV1's universe, Bacon is running for the 2016 presidency with Microsoft Sam as his campaign manager. He is prone to using physical force without provocation, but will only kill if somebody tries to touch his bacon. Quotes *"Bacon, Bacon, needs more bacon" *"Oh look, an error that says bacon! I am taking this error because it may contain bacon, bacon bacon. It also may taste just like bacon, bacon bacon." *"Ah, but what Scotty does not yet know that I replaced his giant baloney sandwich with a giant strip of bacon, bacon bacon, because everybody likes bacon, bacon bacon." *"Oh boy, Sam has allowed me to come along! I shall now get more bacon, bacon bacon, because my life is not complete unless I get my bacon, bacon bacon." Concepts of Bacon Here are some concepts of Bacon. Bacon Wiki.png|Thunderbirds101's original concept of Bacon. Bacon (nkrs200).png|nkrs200's concept of Bacon. Bacon-0.png|ShelltoonTV1's concept of Bacon Bacon AOS.png|AceOfSpadesProduc100's concept of Bacon. Bacon.png|Coopersmadog's concept of Bacon. Main Article: The Concepts of Bacon Category:Antagonists Category:Bacon Lovers Category:Characters Category:Former Protagonists